


With the Push of a Button

by eviejean (beccajane181)



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccajane181/pseuds/eviejean
Summary: My submission for the Valentine's Day one shot!Charlotte Heywood is a police officer who meets a long lost lover in commission of a crime.Sidlotte angst abounds here.Enjoy!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	With the Push of a Button

**Author's Note:**

> Friends! Hello! I am so glad to be back with you!   
> This one hit me like a ton of bricks and practically wrote itself.   
> Small disclaimer, I know nothing about law enforcement in the UK so I hope I didn't get too much wrong!

Charlotte Heywood paced up and down her assigned blocks, forcing her tired eyes to stay open. The badge on her chest and thick leather belt felt heavier than it had earlier in the day. One of her fellow officers had a family emergency so Charlotte, always a team player, took the shift, appreciative of the few hours of overtime it would add to her paycheck. The nearly burnt coffee she’d consumed did nothing for her state of exhaustion. It was just past 2 in the morning. Her shift was up in just one short hour then she’d be able to collapse into her own bed if she made it that far. The old couch in the station house might be a safer option. 

This part of London was quiet, a residential neighborhood tucked away from the crowded nightlife of the Friday evening crowds. 

The radio on her shoulder crackled to life calling out an address only one street down from her location, “Reports of a suspicious male, possible trespasser.” 

Charlotte held down the button feeling invigorated, “Police Constable Heywood, 2508, reporting.” She jogged to the address given and was met by an older gentleman waiting outside the house directly across the street. “I am Officer Heywood; I understand you saw something suspicious this evening?” 

He pointed to the dwelling in front of him, a small lamp lit by the front window, “My neighbors are out of the country until next month. There is no reason their lights should be on as I have been tasked to look out after their house while they’re away.” 

Charlotte thanked the man, ensuring him she could handle it from here. She approached the compromised home immediately noting the unlocked door. Her hand fell to the stun-gun holstered to her side, unsnapping the leather restraint. She had not carried a pistol in over a year. Police in the UK rarely did and Charlotte, who normally did not mind, felt a pang of anxiety without her weapon. She silently stalked into the home, clearing the living room first, turning down the narrow hall to continue her sweep of the office, then kitchen. She pulled the taser out raising it to shoulder-level, “Police do not move.” 

Her suspect raised his hands above his head, barely keeping his balance as he straddled the window, one leg on either side. He was dressed in black from head to toe, gloves concealing his hands. 

“Dismount the window and turn around slowly.” He did not obey but turned his head to meet her gaze. His eyes narrowed momentarily then widened in understanding. 

“I know you.” He murmured. 

All at once a memory took hold of her, transporting her back to a younger, thinner Charlotte Heywood. This man. This memory before her with his dark brown eyes and curly blonde hair still occasionally haunted her dreams. His handsome face broke into a wide smile, knowing she recognized him as well. 

Remembering her purpose, she repeated herself, “Get down from there now. You are trespassing and will be detained.” 

His deep voice sounded familiar as he shook his head, “That taser has a range of thirty meters and you are sixty from me. I have somewhere else to be and cannot stay. My apologies.” He disappeared through the window but not before poking his head back in saying, “It was good to see you, Charlotte.” 

By the time she made it across the room and unlocked the door to the alleyway, he was of course gone into the night. Under her breath she muttered the words that she’d longed to say for years, “Fuck you Sidney.” 

Charlotte finished her report at 3:00am on the dot and decided to find refuge in her own home. Her sergeant was not pleased that the suspect got away but did not hold it against her. Until the family came home and verified that anything had been taken there was nothing to be done. The smart criminal wore gloves and his first name was not enough to track him down. The case was a dead end and Charlotte had another block to police the next day. 

Her head hit the pillow at 3:30am unwillingly lulled to sleep at the memory of her name on his lips. The 9:00am alarm startled her awake as if she’d closed her eyes a moment ago. She dragged herself into the shower and plopped into a chair in front of a waiting cup of coffee. 

“Thank you, Georgiana, I don’t deserve your kindness.” 

Her roommate laughed at her and pushed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of the sleepy officer, “Rough night? I heard you fall into bed early this morning.” 

“Suspect got away,” Charlotte uttered between bites. 

“How rotten! Do you have any clues?” 

“I know the bastard.” 

“No fucking way!” Georgiana sank into the chair across from her demanding details. Charlotte knew she lived off drama and obliged. 

“It was my last year of uni. I finally decided to loosen up a little and go out with a friend. She ditched me pretty quick for some guy at a pub so I ended up drinking alone. Some drunk asshole started to hit on me and tried to touch me but our burglar, Sidney, hit him square in the face and threw him out.” 

“How chivalrous! Is he gorgeous? They’re always gorgeous.” 

“So fucking gorgeous.” Charlotte pictured his chiseled jaw and haunting brown eyes. He was clean shaven back then but last night he’d worn a short beard that aged his face in a fine wine sort of way. “Anyway, we drank together, walked for an hour, talked about everything and nothing, all of that cliché shit. He walked me back to my dormitory and...” Her voice trailed off at the memory. 

“And?” 

“And nothing. That was it. No last names, no identifying information about each other. Just a good night with a stranger.” Georgiana sighed wistfully and resumed her morning routine. Charlotte sat with her coffee and her half-truth. Was it a half-truth? Or a lie. 

In truth, Sidney did not leave her at her dorm. He was invited in, no, pulled in. They tore at each other’s clothes finding lips between pulling shirts overhead. She recalled the way he easily picked her up, gripping her thighs around his hips, carrying her to her barely full-sized bed. They didn’t bother to flick on the lights but she remembered the way he looked illuminated by the street light near her window. The yellow filter made everything seem like a movie. The way he stopped kissing her to lean back and pull her breasts free from the only lace bra she owned. He worshiped them, holding them to his face, kissing them urgently. Nearly carried away, Sidney extracted himself from her limbs and found his jeans, pulling a condom from his wallet. In the low light she watched him pull his erect penis from his boxers and run a hand through his curls. That moment. That five seconds of pure lust consumed her like she’d never experienced before. He was a Greek god standing before her all abs and lines and thick black curls that ran down his rippled stomach to his substantial cock below. 

The first time was rushed, desperate, wild. She cried his name as his fingertips burned into her hips, slamming his to meet hers. Charlotte was not one to voice her own desires but the man could tell she had not come to the same, world-rocking finish that he had. He collapsed down beside her taking great pains to show each of her ample breasts the attention they deserved. His lips found her neck and the small spot behind her ear that caused her back to arch into his chest. His large hand snaked around to her front, massaging her still wet center. She could not recall the specific words he growled into her ear but she could feel the hot breath there still. The second time was slow and deliberate. It was for her. Sidney replaced the condom and entered her from behind. Her back was pressed firmly to his chest and she guided his hands to grasp her breasts. He hit her spot over and over again until she was undone around him. She fell asleep in his arms. 

Charlotte was so aroused by the memory she shook her head and realized she’d be late for work if she did not leave that minute. Another day of parking tickets and shooing away loiters finally came to an end. Charlotte was not needed past her normal shift and she was grateful to slide under her covers early that night. 

Just as she closed her eyes a text message alerted her back awake. 

Long time no see. 

The private number aroused her suspicion but she wanted to confirm. 

Who is this? 

Sidney. Obviously. Or are you so quick to forget? 

She nearly huffed in annoyance but still responded. 

Four years is a long time. How did you get my number? 

Ah so you do remember! I’m glad. I have always hoped we’d meet again. To be honest I didn’t think you would be wearing a uniform. 

And I didn’t think I’d hooked up with a criminal but life is a bitch isn’t it? 

It was good to see you. I’ll try not to make a habit of running into you on duty. 

Charlotte had no inkling of how to respond so she didn’t. She never deleted his messages but never sent any more of her own. She wanted to. In fact, after a string of bad dates she nearly sent a “you up?” but quickly backspaced and shut off her phone completely. 

Two years flew by and found Charlotte sitting in the stationhouse, letter in hand. 

Her fellow officer, Esther offered her a coffee, scoffing, “How have you not opened it yet!?” 

“Because I’m nervous! Obviously! If I passed then I’ll be promoted to Sergeant and keep on my five-year plan. If not, I have to wait a year to take the test again and I don’t know if I can put myself through this a second time. I would be an officer the rest of my life and never be able to afford a place of my own.” 

“How about you open the damn letter then you’ll know for sure.” 

Charlotte took a breath and obeyed, she scanned the text, lifted the paper up over her head, “I passed! I fucking passed!” 

The next week she was officially confirmed in a small ceremony for all the promoted officers. The squad planned a huge celebration at the pub down the street that Charlotte felt obliged to attend. She wanted to fit in but also meant to keep her wits about her. It was not a good look to get trashed on your first day as sergeant. Arriving back at the stationhouse, she searched out her small desk with a fresh name plate proudly displaying her name. Smack in the center sat two dozen deep red roses with a small card attached. 

Esther peered over her shoulder, “Those are beautiful! Are they from your mum?” 

It read, “Congratulations, Sidney.” 

“Who’s Sidney? I haven’t heard you mention that name before. I thought you were going out with Stringer?” 

Charlotte stuffed the card into her back pocket and sighed, “Just someone I had a one-night stand with at Uni then caught burglarizing a home some years later. And I’m not going out with Stringer. I’m putting off going out with him.” 

Esther blinked in surprise as they loaded the lift to go back down out to the street, “I’m sorry you had a one-night stand!? You??” 

“I am capable of having sex, Esther! I just exercise my right to not waste my time on men who clearly only want to fuck.” 

“Is that what you think Stringer is after?” 

“No, I think he’s a good guy he’s just... boring. There’s no spark, no excitement. We have the same job, the same schedule I don’t even know what we’d talk about if we were to go on a date.” 

“Ah now I understand. The fugitive is exciting. He lights a fire in you, doesn’t he?” 

Charlotte tossed her curls and grinned, “He lit several fires in me that I haven’t managed to replicate since.” Esther handed the girl a tequila shot and a lime. 

“To Sergeant Heywood!” 

Charlotte knocked back the burning liquid and bit down on the lime thinking to herself, “To fugitive sex.” 

Sergeant Heywood drank safely that evening. She drank one an hour followed by a glass of water and felt loose but not drunk. It was a wonderful feeling. She sauntered into her room, relaxing against her stack of pillows. She pulled out her phone and read through her texts. Several congratulatory texts from friends and family filled her inbox. She scrolled nearly to bottom of her inbox and opened the thread sent by a private number. 

She typed in a short message, erasing it several times but ultimately hitting send on: 

Thank you for the flowers. 

Charlotte laid her head down, not expecting a reply. Her screen lit white showing an incoming video call. “He can’t be serious.” She sat up and switched on her bedside lamp, careful not to allow any personal items to be viewed. She cursed herself but hit the green button anyway. 

The same handsome face that appeared over her in her dreams filled her screen. He looked somewhat disheveled as if woken up by her message. He rubbed his dark eyes and smiled widely. “I’m glad you liked your present.” 

“Are you stalking me now, Mr..?” 

“Sidney is fine, there is no reason to be so formal. No, I am not stalking you. I was intrigued by your career path the last time we met and figured you’d be promoted in no time.” 

“How did you find me?” She pushed a curl out of her face. 

“Your badge number is on your uniform it’s not hard to find an officer of the law with that information. Did you celebrate tonight?” She saw him switch on his own lamp and more of his perfect body came into view. She spied a broad chest and thick trapezius muscles tempting her. 

“I did. That’s the only reason I reached out to you tonight. The alcohol made me do it much like the night we met.” Charlotte couldn’t believe herself in that moment. Was she really flirting with a criminal? Why was she enjoying it? 

He raised a sharp eyebrow and cocked his head, “Are you sure it was the alcohol? I believe it was my charm and charisma.” 

“And your abs.” 

He laughed loudly and shook out his hair, “Yes you did enjoy those didn’t you? I can come show how they’ve improved if you’d like.” 

She scrunched up her nose, “Before you were a criminal, I might have said yes but now that is impossible. I don’t think I’d forgive myself even for two more good lays with you.” She’d never spoken to anyone like this before and it felt freeing. She’d probably never see him again so what was the harm? 

“Alleged criminal and it was three times.” Charlotte couldn’t speak. “You do remember, don’t you? The next morning before I left. God you were so warm and sweet I couldn’t help myself.” 

Charlotte obviously remembered though she wished she didn’t. That time was different. He held her hand and kissed her deeply, slowly bringing them both to their climax. It was intimate, romantic. The kind of thing that only happens to soulmates or lovers, not strangers who serendipitously met in a bar. 

She stuttered through another excuse about being drunk and blushed, “But then you left and never gave me your number. It was one night a long time ago. You’re a burglar and I’m a cop. It's almost poetic isn’t it?” 

Sidney’s face fell slightly and nodded, “That it is. You have my number now. Will you check in from time to time, Miss Heywood? Fate might be pulling us in different directions but I’d still like to know how you’re doing.” 

Charlotte nodded wordlessly and ended the call before she said more. Sidney set down his phone and sighed. He had no idea why this girl he didn’t even know set off such feelings in his core. He was overwhelmingly fond of her but knew it could never be. He was nowhere near being the kind of man she deserved. He was resigned to being a friend from afar and nothing more. 

Then her texts came. It started as one every few months. Then once a week to check in. Usually on Sunday mornings. He could imagine her sitting curled up by her window with a book in her lap. He remembered how she spoke passionately about her favorite literature class and how she wished it could go on forever. He thought she was the most beautiful nerd he’d ever met. He remembered the smell of her shampoo as he laid behind her, the curls a pillow to his face. 

They usually just spoke in pleasantries trying avoid the topic of their chosen professions. They exchanged book recommendations and the best restaurants in town. Charlotte casually mentioned that she had a date in two weeks and Sidney felt a stream of jealously run through his belly. He wished it were him getting ready for a date with her. In two weeks, he decided he should be a good friend and shot her a text, asking how her date went. 

She sent a short reply: 

Getting ready now. 

Are you excited? 

Dreading it. 

His eyebrows flew up his forehead and he hesitantly sent another message: 

Do you need to talk about it? 

This time there was an incoming call initiated from Charlotte. He eagerly accepted the call and laughed at the sight of her. Her hair sat partially piled on her head, a flat iron in hand and make up partially done. 

“Are you alright? What on earth are you doing what that contraption?!” 

“I’m straightening my hair and attempting to do a face of make-up that isn’t my every day ‘look’.” 

“Your curls are magnificent. Why the fuck would you ever straighten them?” 

Charlotte set down the flat iron, shocked, “You like my curly hair?” 

“I do. But if you like it straight then do what you like.” 

“No, I actually hate using a flat iron. Usually, guys complain about my curls. They say it gets everywhere and they can’t run their hands through it.” 

Sidney rolled his eyes, “Men who say shit like that are just cavemen. If you need a woman’s hair styled a certain way to get off, you’re an insecure asshole.” 

Charlotte giggled and let her hair down, shaking it out in front of the camera, “That’s better. Now what to wear?” 

“I’m afraid I cannot be of help as I don’t know where you’re going on your date.” 

Charlotte disappeared from view but he could hear her call out, “We’re going to Oregano’s. It’s a new place on the corner of my street. I figured if I must go, I’m not going to pay for a taxi to get there.” 

“Why must you go in the first place?” She reappeared holding a slinky black dress that looked perfect for ripping off her body and a pretty, pink number. “The pink one.” 

“Really?” 

“The black one is a take-me-home dress. The pink one is a date night dress.” 

“For a man you know a lot about women’s fashion.” 

“Not really. I simply have my experience. You obviously want nothing to do with this man. Why get all dressed up for him anyway?” 

She sighed and stepped away again to get dressed, “If you must know, I work with him. I’m trying to let him down easy so it doesn’t affect our professional relationship. I figure if we go on a date and there’s no spark, we can say we tried and he’ll just leave me alone.” 

“I cannot say it’s a foolproof plan but it’s a plan.” Charlotte entered the frame again and took his breath away. The sweetheart neckline showed off her beautiful cleavage perfectly. The straps hung off her shoulder as if they were inviting him to taste her collarbone. 

She suddenly felt shy, his eyes on her so intently, “Does it suit me?” 

“You look beautiful. May I check on you later?” 

“Are you worried about me Sidney? I am a cop you know.” 

“Yes, I am well aware. I just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

Charlotte’s intuition was right as always. The date was a disaster. Stringer was nice enough but Charlotte felt nothing. She felt an odd pull to her phone, almost wishing she could dip out and see Sidney instead. Her date had been the perfect gentleman. Never saying anything untoward, speaking only of work and his family. She tried her best to be engaged and listen but it honestly felt like work. Just one colleague to another, not a hint of romantic affection between them. 

Not wanting him to know where she lived, she said her goodbye at the restaurant and trudged back home. She pulled on a cozy night set and plopped down onto her couch. Since becoming a sergeant, she finally had the funds to move into her own tiny one-bedroom flat. She flipped through the channels but found nothing to pique her interest. She sifted through her Spotify and found a gentle instrumental playlist and a novel she hadn’t read yet sat in her lap. She wondered if Sindey really was going to check in. As if on cue, her phone buzzed and a text message appeared. 

How did it go? 

About as I expected. No spark. No second date. 

I’m sorry. 

Charlotte wasn’t sure how to respond. She locked and unlocked her phone nervously. Telling herself it was insane to invite him over. If she knew his last name, she was sure she’d find a list of offences as long as her arm and with it, no chance at a relationship with the man. Was that something she even wanted? Their physical attraction was obvious but that was the extent of it right? 

A knock on her door pulled her attention from her pity party. She looked down at her stoop, confused. Two bottles of wine and a small bouquet of pink roses sat in front of her door. Simultaneously, her phone rang, a voice call incoming. “Private” flashed on her screen and she was shocked. 

“Hello?” 

“I’m sorry you had a bad night. I hope that helps.” 

She kept him talking as she frantically searched her street from the stoop, “How did you find my flat? You really are stalking me, aren’t you?” 

Sidney chuckled, “Don’t be ridiculous. You told me the name of the restaurant and that it is on your corner. It doesn’t take a detective to put the pieces together.” 

Charlotte’s eyes stopped on a head of dirty blonde hair walking down the street away from her, “Why are you really here? What do you want from me?” The figure continued on. Sidney made no reply. She tried again, “Fancy a drink?” The person stopped in their tracks. 

“That is not why I came. I knew you’d had a bad night and wanted to be a good friend. That’s all.” 

“Turn around.” She commanded, ignoring his excuse. She saw the broad shoulders turn and a face with it. Even from down the street she could make out his clearly handsome face and brow knit in apprehension. 

His lips turned up in a smile and he rocked back and forth on his feet, nervously, “Hello, again. I’m sorry if I pulled you out of bed. I just wanted to cheer you up a bit.” 

“Two bottles of wine will do just that.” Charlotte could hardly believe he was so close. He was right across the street. “Why two?” 

“I didn’t know if you liked red or white. I figured both would be the safest bet.” 

“Are you going to make me ask again? Fancy a drink?” 

“I believe it would be unwise of me to go into a cop’s house this evening.” 

She held his gaze for what felt like forever, mentally playing out all her options, finally committing to one, “What if tonight, I’m not a cop?” 

“What are you suggesting, Charlotte?” 

She picked up a bottle of wine and held it up, “What if tonight we’re just two friends sharing a glass? Tomorrow we can go back to our jobs. Tonight, we call a truce.” 

Sidney’s legs willingly crossed the street, leaving his brain on the pavement behind him. All of a sudden, he was at her door, in her house, removing his jacket, sitting on her couch. He vaguely remembered answering her query of which wine he preferred. A glass of red was put in his hand and then she was there. Her legs pulled up under her, glass of wine in hand, her curls loose around her face. They sat in silence until he couldn’t take it anymore, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you in person again.” 

“Neither did I.” Charlotte had no idea what to say. What was the point of inviting him in? “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were coming or I would have stayed in my dress.” 

“You look beautiful.” He scooted across the couch to be close to her, his hand resting on her bare thigh. He struggled to meet her eye, “I’ve thought about you a lot since we first met. That was quite a night, wasn’t it?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt more self-conscious in my life. Sitting here talking to someone I had a one-night stand with years ago!” She let her legs fall over his and laughed, “It would almost be funny if we weren’t, you know...” 

“Arch-nemeses?” 

“That’s a bit melodramatic, don’t you think? You aren’t on the run or anything are you?” When he failed to meet her gaze and became hyper interested in his wine glass she cursed, “Jesus Christ. I really know how to pick ‘em don’t it?” 

Sidney raised his eyebrows, surprised and the insult, “That’s not fair! Would it really be that bad to be with me?” 

“Physically? God no.” Her body swayed closer as if magnetically pulled to his, “But a relationship? Like a real... I don’t even know why I’m saying this. It’s ridiculous.” She all of a sudden felt vulnerable and tried to pull her legs back up to her chest but Sidney held on tight, setting his wine glass on the table in front of him. 

“Why is it ridiculous? Every day I hope I get a message from you. I get excited every time I’m able to learn more about you. That’s a relationship, right? Sharing things, sharing random details that comprise the person you’re with. I know you hate onions. I know your favorite book is Persuasion by Jane Austen. I know that when you retire you want to live by the beach.” His hand reached out and held her cheek, “I know I’ve never felt closer to anyone than that night we shared together all those years ago. Charlotte...” 

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips encompassed hers. He grasped her thigh under his fingers, willing himself not to rush. He wanted to enjoy every instant of their reunion. Charlotte’s hands wound their way to the back of his head, encouraging him. He felt her nails drag along his scalp and he rose to a knee hovering over her slightly. He tilted her head up, allowing him to rake his teeth along her bottom lip, a moan escaping her mouth. Chills spread throughout his body as Charlotte slid down the couch on her back to let him lay atop her. Her nimble fingers gripped the hem of his shirt, not willing to pull it up over his head. She knew where that would lead. His tongue found hers which sent burning waves through her stomach, pooling between her thighs. Her mind raced sending conflicting messages through her body. She commanded her fingers to stop feeling the defined muscles of his stomach but they paid no mind to her. When his lips left hers and began sucking on the soft skin of her neck, she regained a sliver of her sense. 

He froze as she whispered, “You’re just going to leave again, aren’t you?” He closed his eyes tight and sighed. Sidney nodded slowly and moved off of her. 

“I’m afraid so.” He rubbed his temples and finally admitted, “I’m leaving London.” 

It all came together, “You weren’t comforting a friend. You were saying goodbye.” He nodded, hanging his head in shame. “I see.” Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away, feeling silly. “This is ridiculous. You see that, now don’t you?” 

Sidney still refused to agree with her, “What I feel for you can never be called ridiculous. Overwhelming? Absolutely.” 

“I never pegged you as so sensitive or emotional. How could you possibly feel anything for me?” 

“Ah you don’t believe in finding ‘the one’? That one person who is your perfect match. The relationship that defies all explanation; it just feels right. The one you’d drop everything, even miss a flight, to give one more shot.” 

Charlotte hugged her body tight, “Sidney, I have to stay here. I can’t-” 

“I would never ask you to leave your career Charlotte. That notion is ridiculous. In my line of work, it would be hazardous to have you anywhere near me.” He glanced at his watch and continued, “Honestly I have only a few more minutes before people become suspicious of my whereabouts.” Charlotte could hardly believe what she was hearing. His jacket was back on his shoulders and he knelt in front of her seat on the couch. She never realized how tall he was until that moment. “I would like to continue to talk with you, if that’s alright. Friends?” He offered. 

She couldn’t resist tasting his pillowy pink lips one last time. She rested her forehead against his and sighed, “Friends. You must promise me that if you’re ever in any serious danger, you’ll tell me.” 

“I promise if that ever happens, I’ll lose your number. I’d never drag you into any of my problems, Charlotte.” His fingers found her chin and he smiled, “I might send you another surprise though.” 

In a matter of moments, Charlotte was alone in her flat again. His scent lingered. His empty wine glass was the only proof he’d ever been there. She refused to cry. Refused to feel anything but glad he was gone, despite the growing pit in her stomach that told her she’d never see him again. 

Charlotte’s life returned to normal. There were always more problems to be solved and cases to dole out. She managed and supervised to the best of her ability. The more she performed her job as a sergeant the more she loved it. She thrived in her role supporting fellow officers and being seen as the leader she naturally was. Her commanding officer had already mentioned in passing that he expected her to prepare for taking the next step as Detective Inspector. She had a sharp eye and great respect for others which were vital in said position. 

As for the mysterious man that haunted her phone, she struggled to talk with him. His move to wherever he was now, consumed all of his time. Every message he did not respond to was another thorn of anxiety in her heart. She sometimes laid awake at night, praying to the sky that he was safe. When he was able to call it was never more than five minutes at a time. His bright face filled her screen and spoke comfort into her life. Sidney always confirmed he was fine and that she should never waste her energy on worrying about him. 

Her heart struggled to handle the situation so she eventually stopped reaching out. It was all just too much. Too much heartache for a relationship that wasn’t meant to be. 

She dove head first into studying and preparing for the rest of her life in law enforcement. 

Esther approached Charlotte’s desk, piled high with paperwork, and handed her an envelope. “Heywood this letter just came for you.” 

Charlotte pointed to a place on her desk and kept working, “Thanks love! I’ll open it when I’m finished.” 

She shrugged and dropped it in place and offhandedly remarked, “It says open upon receiving. It looks important.” 

Charlotte eyed the envelope suspiciously. She rarely got her post at the stationhouse and wasn’t sure why something urgent showed up at work. She turned the envelope over in her hands feeling for any hard pieces and shook it but heard nothing rattling around. She pulled the contents out and found two pieces of paper. A letter read: 

Charlotte, 

I know I said I’d surprise you again so here it is. Truce? I miss you. I have been busy and I know you have too. No doubt this letter is interrupting something extremely important so I’ll do my best to make it brief. 

Can we forget our lives for a few days? Just one more one-time thing? I’ve bought you a plane ticket to Greece. It’s safe I promise. I cannot put you out of my mind. I know you cannot pick up and leave right away which is why I’ve scheduled your flight for three weeks from now. I’ll call to confirm that you can make it. If you can’t it’s okay. I’ll take your silence to mean that you want nothing more to do with me. I’ll try not to bother you anymore I know how hard this must be for you. It’s torturous for me. But it’s worth it at the hope of spending three, uninterrupted days in your presence. 

To be alone, lost in each other. To leave our pasts behind and just be two people who spend every moment of those three days in paradise. I cannot wait to see you. My heart is racing just writing this letter. I don’t know how I’ll be able to contain myself when I actually see you again. Please, my darling, please come. 

Sidney 

Her phone came alive in her hand. The familiar “Private” lighting up her screen. She had no idea what to do. Her wild thoughts drowning out the stationhouse noise. A red and green button were the next step in her future. 

Red. Stay. Continue to rise the ranks and do some good in the world. 

Green. Go. Admit to Sidney she ached for him. She wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms forget the world. But deep down she knew it would never be a “one-time thing” as he so flippantly put it. She would do this forever. One trip would turn into two. It wouldn’t be a weekend in a hotel in some romantic city he was hiding in. It would be years of never knowing when the next time would be. A constant game of cat and mouse with a man who was willing to risk his safety just to spend a night together. This was a choice to uproot her life and join his whether he admitted it to himself or not. 

It was almost offensively simple. Stay or go. With the push of a button, she’d make her decision. Red or green. Her own bastardized version of cops and fucking robbers. She squared her shoulders and her thumb hit the screen. There was no going back now. Fate gifted her two doors and she made her choice. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I had SO much fun with this one.   
> Till next time!


End file.
